


Their Family and I

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Is Confused, Character Study, Fluff, Fluff with a Sad Ending, Late Night Conversations, Letters, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sort Of, Strangers to Lovers, Suna Rintarou-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Why do ya always come back?” Osamu began.“Because I want to.”“But while yer still here, aren't there other things ya want to do? To explore? To see again?”“I’d rather spend time with you,” Suna replied honestly.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Anonymous





	Their Family and I

He first saw the other by the lake. It wouldn’t quite be called a beach, due to the fact it was not really sand up on the coast, rather there were just smooth pebbles there.

Point aside, Suna didn’t know what mid day confusion brought him there anyway. He was back to his family’s house during a break from university and as far as he remembered, he just ended up at the lake. Maybe he was too deep into studying and needed a break. Yeah, that was a reasonable explanation. Either way, when he got there, he saw the other man almost immediately.

The man looked about the same age as him, maybe older. Silver grey hair covered by a cap, leaning against an onigiri stand at the place. He seemed to be finishing a conversation with a customer, beaming as he handed over the order and called “come back anytime!” And just the professionality of the man in the middle of the rest of youths playing around by the lake amazed him enough to hint at a smile.

Yet Suna didn’t act on it that day, realizing he wasn’t even hungry. There was no point to bother the other. 

Nothing more than fascination so far.

And so this pattern continued on for a few days. Suna’s feet always brought him back to that lake area, always looking for an excuse to talk to the onigiri man, but never found a chance. 

He got a few things out of all those visits, whether it be some glances and the nickname ‘onigiri man’ ingrained in his mind or how he felt himself drawn to the lake more and more. Looking it up, it seemed as if the lake was connected to some rivers that ran a little up into the mountains. Not so fun of a fact, he mused. 

That aside, onigiri man never took notice of him. Suna didn’t blatantly try to hide, but he also wasn’t the most noticeable in the area, so it wasn’t like it mattered much.

Until that one Sunday. 

Suna appeared at the lake a little later that day and found onigiri man packing up. And by chance once again, the man seemed to leave a pair of sunglasses on the rock behind him. So without a second thought, Suna picked it up and handed it over.

“Thanks I--” the onigiri man voiced before stopping and staring. 

“You left these. Would be problematic if you forgot.” Suna simply stated. 

Onigiri man looked speechless for a few seconds before coming back to his senses, replying with a hint of an accent. “Yea, of course. How silly of me to forget. Thank ya very much.”

And that was how they first talked.

In the next few days, Suna no longer considered them strangers, going up to the stand to idly chat with onigiri man and order some food despite not being hungry. He forgot where he left all the onigiri after all the days of buying them without actual consideration. He tried to hand them off to strangers by the lake, but went unnoticed. Well, to be fair he was walking around giving free food, he probably looked suspicious.

But he did learn several new things that brought a little more light into his world. One, onigiri man was named Osamu Miya. “Is it alright if we get to know each other better?”  
The man looked at him curiously before nodding. Suna handed over his phone in which onigiri man put in his number, address, and name. That’s how he figured out the stranger’s name.

Two, he was simply selling at that sea for a temporary position and would return to the city soon to sell during volleyball games. “Are you planning to stay here long?” Suna questioned only for Osamu to reply immediately after. “Naw, it was just off season. I plan to return home.”

And three, he wanted to see more of this man. 

The night before Osamu left for the city, Suna bluntly stated that he believed they had met before. And to his disappointment, onigiri man simply smiled, in a way that could be explained as polite denial before turning back around and leaving. Perhaps he did not keep that same sentiment.

But that was quite alright.

⬖𝄋⬗

That is how, a couple weeks later he found himself back in the city to fulfil his studies. There, he realized he was close enough to the address given to him, so decided to drop by. Onigiri man was all too welcome to the idea of a visit when they were by the lake afterall, kindling his hopes of friendship once again. To Suna’s surprise, the house was rather large and seemed the family was rather well off. Perhaps the other’s onigiri business was running smoothly? Or probably he lived with someone else? All assumptions--

The second surprise he encountered was a different face at the door.

“Hello, how can I help ya?” a familiar accent called out while opening the door, yet the voice belonged to a different face. Or rather, a different haircut. Blonde instead of silver grey.

“Um, I’m looking for onig-- I mean Miya. Osamu Miya.”

A beat of silence fell between them. The stranger raised an eyebrow, almost questioningly. “I’m also a Miya, remember? Either way, ‘Samu ain’t here right now.” Suna looked around skeptical, after hearing that onigiri man was mostly at home, either that or off selling. But that wouldn’t be the case today as it was a Sunday. “He’s probably out visitin’ someone. Twin senses said so. Will probably be back soon, wanna stay and wait, Suna?” 

“You know my name?”

The blonde blinked a few times, “Yea, ‘Samu must’ve told me.” Something about that statement felt like a lie to Suna, but he didn’t bother for details.

“Please, come in for some tea, it's...” Atsumu flinched, catching himself. “I’m sure he’ll be happy to see ya again, that’s all. Where did y'all meet--”

“I wouldn’t want to be a hindrance. Maybe next time I’ll stay.” Suna interrupted, still warily gauging the blonde’s reaction. “Thank you for your kind offer. I was just dropping by anyway, but I have other errands to attend to.” That was as much of a lie as any other, but he told it so smoothly, it surprised himself.

After knowing the blonde for only a little, the other already gained the title of ‘twin’ in his head. So there was onigiri man and his twin in Suna’s mental contact list. Twin seemed a little less composed than the other, but still very knowing in a sense. Odd, but he wrote that down mentally.

Twin nodded, still holding a curious look on his face. “Sure whatever ya want. Come by anytime. Always was and always will be welcome in this household.”

Suna turned to leave, bowing respectfully and heading down the steps.

“By the way, if ya still looking for ‘Samu, come by next week. He doesn’t work Sundays and only leaves once per month.” That voice called after him, but Suna only sent a wave in reply.

“Noted, thanks.”

⬖𝄋⬗

The next time Suna visited, onigiri man _was_ there. 

In fact, it was that very man that opened up the door, welcoming him into the house. Much to his expectations, the interior was as large as the exterior suggested. And from his observations of the two residents of the household, he wasn’t surprised to find the interior comfily furnished too. Maybe a slight bit surprised by the cleanliness and almost emptiness on some shelves though.

Considering both seemed to be people who kept memories close to them, Suna predicted to see tons of picture frames lining the shelves, but found very few. The only few were just pictures of the brothers. 

Odd, but he didn’t bother to question. The brothers were just close, he concluded. 

Trailing behind the other, they went past the living area up a set of stairs to the rooms. Three doors to the left, two to the right and one all the way down the hall. All were open except the one down the hall. A storage closet possibly? Either way, the first room to the left was open and where they ended up going into. The table there was already set with a few snacks and tea. Nodding graciously, Suna kneeled down.

“Thank you for your hospitality. Your house is truly something.”

“Haven’t ya seen it before?” Osamu questioned, quickly amending his statement. “I mean, did ‘Tsumu not let ya in last time ya came. I heard ya dropped by.”

Suna shook his head, ignoring the wording.

Osamu took a long sip of his tea, fingers twitching, perhaps shaking. Suna couldn’t quite tell from that distance but raised his glass to meet the other’s. “I can’t believe ‘Tsumu was rude ‘nough to leave ya out there. He shoulda known that yer a guest, despite having an asshole personality. Honestly, the one day I had to be gone.” He set down the cup, glaring at the left wall which could only be assumed connected to the twin’s room. 

“He did, I just refused the offer.” Suna replied honestly, “Who are you always visiting anyway?” 

The other didn’t reply, so he tried again. “Is it a family? Or a friend of sorts? I know I am no longer a stranger, but neither are we close, so you don’t need to divulge this information to me, but it must have been someone close to you. After all, you visit every month.”

“Surprised ‘Tsumu didn’t say anythin’. Anyway, it's somethin’ like that.”

“Oh,” he remarked, slowly connecting some points of confusion, yet his face remained passive, not illustrating what information he gathered from that interaction. “I understand.”

The conversation steered away from that topic past that point. They ended up chatting idly for a few more hours until the sun seemed to set and the twin came in to ask Osamu to set up dinner. Thus, Suna took his leave, giddy at the fact he knew a little more about onigiri man now.

If only he could know the other even better.

⬖𝄋⬗

After that day, Suna found himself at the same doorstep more and more often, practically visiting every weekend. After all, his weekdays were filled with studying as a student. School didn’t feel that important to him, but since his parents always insisted he get a proper education and then job, he continued.

Either way, the more he visited, the more he felt drawn to onigiri man. He was quite the character to watch and observe. In contrast to his brother, Osamu was much more reserved, yet lingering with a slight taste of loneliness.

Every conversation they held was philosophical in the sense that it explored topics he never considered, yet not extending past that into boredom. As he was one to observe and act, he took comfort in a second opinion from onigiri man who was more of a do and adjust type of person. Neither had it’s advantages, just different perspectives on the same problem laid before them.

One conversation struck him as peculiar: 

“Why do ya always come back?” Osamu began.

“Because I want to.”

The prior was said as more of a statement, yet held the implied question. They were back in Osamu’s room and Suna had grown quite comfortable there, scooting back to lean on the wall. In one hand, he held the onigiri he was given as a snack, or perhaps a meal, while the other propped him up. In contrast, Osamu sat at his desk chair, pencil in one hand tapping idly on the table while the other on the armrest.

Two taps on the desk, a tad bit faster than seconds on a clock. “But while yer still here, aren't there other things ya want to do? To explore? To see again?”

“I’d rather spend time with you,” Suna replied honestly.

“I suppose that’s fair. I’m a lonely man. Surrounded by family, yet still...” Tapping Faster than a second per.

Five taps in, Suna finished, “Missing someone?”

Something flickered in Oasmu’s eyes that Suna felt almost inclined to rush over and sooth the pain. But he resisted the urge to by digging his hand even deeper into the floor. “Are ya not lonely yourself? Comin’ back to visit so often. Won’t ya soon bore of these visits?”

“I am not lonely. As long as I have you here, I will never bore.”

A small smile found itself to the other’s face who walked over, talking a seat down next to the floor. “I’m happy to hear that. Thank you.”

And with that, Osamu pulled the other into a short but warm embrace.

The hug was short from an awkward angle that left their shoulders clanking against each other and the wall at the same time. But still, it was the warmest Suna had felt since he met the other, once again hoping that he knew more about the other so he could fill Osamu’s loneliness with his own warmth.

But to do that, he first needed to know who the other was missing so much. So many questions left unanswered and so little pieces to the puzzle.

Nothing he could do with missing pieces. Can’t force parts together.

⬖𝄋⬗

“Suna, ‘m by yer house.”

Suna moved the phone away from his ear, wearily glancing at the time. Midnight. “Why?”  
“Well, ‘Tsumu and I sort of got into a fight. I gave him somethin’ maybe a tad too early. Told him a little too much and despite us being twins, I don’t think he understood this time.”  
“Gave him something?” Suna sighed heavily, pushing aside his books to glance out the window to see the onigiri man indeed standing out there. Grabbing his jacket, he quickly replied with a quick notice of hanging up before heading down to his porch. 

“It was an explanation of sorts.” Osamu continued as soon as Suna joined him outside. Together, they wandered over to a nearby park. “He never took our paths lightly. We used to be like the same person, but lately we’ve been splittin’ apart and he’s afraid. Me too. But, it’s for the best.”

“Used to be...”

They settled down on the play structure, sitting right next to each other once again so that their legs dangled off the edge and occasionally brushed against one another. “My life’s been long. One day, I’ll tell you.”

“Promise?” 

Osamu tilted back his head, gazing at the stars. “The sky is beautiful.”

“You’re avoiding the question.”

A few beats of silence, reminding Suna of the tapping pen. But this time, there was nothing to count how many seconds passed except the other’s heartbeat.

“Yeah, I promise you will hear my story one day. But for now, can we live in the present. The present is that I’m here after a fight with my twin. The present is that I wandered to yer house lookin’ for comfort. The present is that we lay here inches apart staring at the sky together. Isn’t that enough?”

With that promise secured, Suna was content with not knowing for the moment, indulging the other in their request to live in the moment. “And the present is that your twin still loves you dearly and while I can give you the temporary comfort of this, you must return home soon enough.”

An almost silent sob escaped from Osamu, “Thank you, for being here. I really lo-- appreciate you.”

“Of course.” Suna whispered, reaching over and letting his instincts take over, holding the other’s hand, interlacing their fingers almost seamlessly. 

The warmth returned. 

⬖𝄋⬗

After that night, Osamu did return home and the twins were back on bickering terms soon enough. 

And as weeks passed and those visits to the Miya household grew more and more frequent, he found the house almost felt like his as well. He learned the little things about Osamu that only made him more and more interested in the other. 

Yet still no story of the past.

And it was all well until the school year ended and Suna sent his farewells to the two, deciding to head home for the holidays. After all, he assumed his family must have missed him all this time in the city. But seeing as he was a minor presence in the bustling household, he wasn’t really noticed in the end.

Bidding his goodbyes, he left with a basket of onigiri in his hands and a suitcase in the other.

For the month he spent back at home, he didn’t hear much from Osamu, but he was alright with that, figuring the other must have been busy with his business. After all, with so much time, they had grown so close that even silence was comfortable and understanding. Perhaps something more than just that.

Still, he paid none of that any mind until he returned in early January.

Walking through familiarly paved streets once again, he returned to that household, knocking twice before the door swung open to reveal a disheveled Atsumu.

“Whadya want?”  
The other seemed to reek of something similar to alcohol, but knowing Osamu would never allow that, Suna brushed it off as something else. “Looking for the better twin.”

“He’s not here--”

“Is it that time for his monthly visit? I was not aware, nevermind, I’ll be off. ”With a polite bow, he was about to leave when a hand grabbed him. 

Atsumu stared at where his hand met Suna’s arm as if he didn’t believe it. “Yer cold. I mean, there’s somethin’ Osamu left for ya. Come inside for a bit.” He didn’t really listen to Suna’s questions as he guided the other by the arm into the living area. There, Atsumu handed him a file.

Inside, was a letter, addressed to him.

Sending one last calculating glance at the twin, he began to open the file, finally gathering all the pieces of the puzzle he had been missing in the thousand piece puzzle of Miya Osamu.

⬖𝄋⬗

Dear Suna, 

> As I sit here idly at home, I realized I wanted to tell you something. And what better way to convey these emotions of mine than through a letter.
> 
> I realized you had tender matters to attend to at home and I respect that. Family should always mean the most. In fact, I gave a letter similar to this to Atsumu many weeks prior, only with different details that he wanted. But since you constantly asked about my life, I will tell you here. There were just too many words I was unable to speak that I feel I could write instead. Hence why I relay this message in this form. 
> 
> My early life really has nothing much to do with this. I grew up and lived as any other child, only with an annoying twin alongside that. Do you have any idea how tiresome it is to stare at your own face daily?
> 
> I guess that changed when he dyed his hair blonde, but still. Same face. That’s when we first started to break apart from one another though. It was weird. Like we don’t want to be the same person, but every time we change, something inside us sloshes around like water. Unnatural to say the least. 
> 
> Either way, the story really starts in high school. There, we met R. 
> 
> I’ll just call him that for the sake of this letter. Anyway, I only got to know him through class initially. We sat next to each other in literature class and often had to share books or discuss prompts with one another. One time, I offered him my onigiri and heard his first “thank you.” My heart was fucking racing. From there, I learned he was seriously analytical. Like a crazy amount. Those eyes never seemed to leave the world around him, always picturing the surroundings, but never got a good look at himself.
> 
> So I decided to be the one to observe him as he observed everything else.
> 
> For almost a year, it was just like that. Little moments that we were friends or just acquaintances. Well, I got along much better with another group of friends, Atsumu included. We were like a team and R kind of tagged along. I would like to think I was his link to the group, but he fit in well anyway.
> 
> We filled our shelves with pictures of our group. Atsumu and I were always up front, on opposite sides to form that symmetry people liked in pictures. But we weren’t the same. R always sulked in the corners, gazing at the camera with knowing eyes, yet silent judgement. 
> 
> Slowly, those pictures just stared back at us. 
> 
> And that’s about how slow we took it in the first year. As second years, we hung out out of school a little more. Got ice cream together in the summer, did homework at each other’s houses, hung out. Still normal high school stuff, alright? Only thing was, I was falling. Hard. I couldn’t stop watching him, watching the world.
> 
> I was well aware through second year of high school, my attraction towards him when Atsumu started teasing me about him. When your twin starts teasing you about stuff like this, there’s really no going back. Especially if your twin is Miya Atsumu. 
> 
> So at the end of our second year, I confessed. Yeah, I worked up the guts to tell him.
> 
> And god, let me tell you how relieved I was to see those eyes leave me for the first time. They stared for a good few seconds at me first, as I did just confess and then slowly drifted to the sky. I got a yes though.
> 
> Happiest day of my life really.
> 
> Our group took our relationship so nicely, even Atsumu. I honestly think Atsumu was actually the most on board, but that asshole will never admit he tries to be a good sibling. Sucks he’s got to act like that, makes me seem too nice even though I’m probably the same as him inside. Who knows.
> 
> And it was good, far better than I expected. We kept some sort of normalcy from our other days, hanging out, but calling them dates instead. Hugging, holding hands, kissing. We found places we could call our own like the park near R’s house. More and more pictures of us filled the living room.
> 
> I was happy. We were happy. For so many years, I had him by my side and nothing else mattered. I loved him. He, as I assume, loved me. I will not speak for his emotions, because I am not R. All I know is my side. And my side was complete bliss. 
> 
> I got to meet R’s family, he met mine. We traveled together during the summers. And finally, a year after high school, he moved in with us, taking the room down the hall. It was so comfortable, I was ready to give him my all.
> 
> But then it happened. 
> 
> It was an accident. He wasn’t supposed to be in that place at that time. I never figured out why he was there. But it was all just an ill fated accident that day. I will spare you the details of it because it was gruesome.
> 
> R was too young for this fate, before he even found his place in the world.
> 
> Weeks after R’s passing, we set his soul and ashes out into the river. I removed R’s presence from our house. All the pictures, his stuff. The river connected to a lake that I found myself visiting more and more often. An excuse of sorts, clinging to memories yet letting them go. And the gravestone was on that hill just as a sign. I’ve made preparations to rest next to that spot myself.
> 
> Every month, I visit R there. Because I love him.
> 
> All these years, I’ve kept this loneliness of losing R to myself. I haven’t even told Atsumu everything, but he probably feels it. Every year, I pray to see him one last time, to just ask where do I go wrong? Why did this all happen in the first place? Why was I not the one who fell?
> 
> On one hand, I opened a onigiri shop in his memory. But on the other hand, with this loneliness, came a desire to just give up. Ever since that day, my health has been deteriorating. Rapidly, and even I am shaking to write these last words. My strength is gone from my youthful days and perhaps this is why I can see the other side now. I can see it because I am practically there.
> 
> By the time you receive this message from Atsumu, I will no longer be in this world, as an illness has finally taken me. I write this in my final stages. Sorry. 
> 
> My last selfish wish is to see you again, Rintarou.

⬖𝄋⬗

The paper was wrinkled at the end, tear stained. Atsumu refused to meet his eyes.

Suna dropped the file like it burned him, turning away with a muttered “I have to go” before running to the hill that he was once told onigiri man visited once per month. The world seemed to tip on the axis as he did, rushing past people yet no one paid him any mind. It’s not like his touch connected with anyone.

Running, yet his heart didn’t beat along with it.

Fading, yet no one saw it. 

Frantically, he reached the place that was described to him. For the longest time, he believed it was a house that Osamu was visiting, but this wasn’t someone’s residence. It was a graveyard. Rows and rows of stones lined the area, some dusted, some with flowers.

And his feet dragged him to the place he knew he should be.

Standing in front of two matching gravestones. One was slightly more weathered than the other by the looks of the corners. The death date, going back four years seemed to align with that observation. The second one was practically brand new, shining in the sunlight, dirt still fresh under it.

His fingers ghosted over the second one first, tracing the dips in the name Osamu Miya. No tears fell from his eyes as his other hand traced the first name. It was his.

Dropping to his knees, he found he could no longer keep the strength in his body.

Leaning back onto his own gravestone, he rested his right hand in his lap, the other reaching to the side to the other empty one. Vision blurring, he silently remembered everything that Osamu’s letter claimed was true. Deep in his heart, he knew it was something he experienced long ago, almost like a flower floating back to the surface. Smiling somberly, he recalled his own last words before the accident.

Lying in an alleyway, rain dripping down his face, he muttered:

“My last selfish wish is to see you again, Osamu.”

⬖𝄋⬗

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Tl;dr confusing but R aka Suna returned years later as a spirit and Osamu could see him because he himself was near death. Yeah?? Idk myself okay just--
> 
> Inspired by Natsume Soseki’s book ["Kokoro" ](https://united-states.kinokuniya.com/bw/9780486451398) so I was considering following the book and writing in first person + saying no names but figured that’ll be too hard...
> 
> Extra hurt, Atsumu visits their graves one per year :D not reference nor shameless plug uh-- (( it is, check out the "fluff with sad ending" tag I dare you /hj ))


End file.
